Les poupées tueuses attaquent !
by Elayan - Rosine
Summary: **CHALLENGE E2.1** Quand Arthur rechigne à exécuter des objets moldus devenus vivants, il doit faire appel à l'exécuteur ministériel, lequel est un peu étrange ces derniers jours...


Je possède à moi toute seule la meilleure moyenne de loyauté à un personnage : Arthur est présent dans cinq de mes douze fic, soit une loyauté de 42% de ce personnage à ma plume. Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je trouvais cette information parfaitement et extrêmement importante =D

- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Arthur Weasley poussa la porte du bureau de Walden McNair, Bourreau Ministériel de Créatures Dangereuses, une lourde boîte passablement agitée lui encombrant les bras.

- Décidément, Arthur, vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi ! s'exclama McNair avec un petit sourire dissimulé sous sa moustache.

- Ce sont encore ces diableries d'objets moldus qui deviennent subitement vivants ! répondit Arthur avec une vaine tentative de masquer son enthousiasme. Je ne sais pas quel sorcier nous joue ce tour, mais il sait parfaitement protéger ses sorts, le bougre !

Le bourreau soupira et ouvrit la bouche.

- Oui, je sais, le coupa son collègue roux, ce sont des objets, je pourrais m'en occuper moi-même, mais… Ils sont _vivants_, Walden, ça me brise le cœur de seulement penser à abimer ces merveilles d'ingéniosité !

Il lança un regard suppliant à son collègue, toujours assis à son bureau, une main caressant négligemment sa moustache, impassible lequel soutenait son regard sans même laisser penser qu'il était capable de ciller. Ce dernier haussa finalement les épaules en se replongeant dans ses papiers.

- Ca m'est égal, dit-il d'un ton neutre, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais surchargé de travail. Je ne fais quasiment plus que remplir de la paperasse ces derniers temps.

- Oh, merci, merci, merci, répondit Arthur, éperdu. Tu me sauves. Je m'occuperais de tes parchemins concernant ces choses, si tu trouves cette compensation acceptable.

- Parfait, fit McNair sans lever le nez de son bureau. Il gribouilla quelque chose de sa plume effilée et fit signe à Arthur de prendre congé.

* - . - * - . - *

Lorsqu'Arthur et son collègue de bureau Perkins entrèrent dans la boutique moldue, ils ne purent que constater l'étendue du champ de bataille qui s'offrait à eux. Le gérant des lieux, prostré dans un coin, répétait comme une litanie que des poupées s'étaient échappées de leurs boites et avaient décidé de tout saccager autour d'elles.

Perkins lui jeta un sort de relaxation, attendit que l'effet soit bien marqué, avant de le questionner :

- Les poupées ont-elles quitté la boutique ?

Le gérant secoua lentement la tête :

- Je ne pense pas, balbutia-t-il. Elles auraient déclenché l'alarme du portique… N'est-ce pas ?

Perkins éluda la question, n'ayant guère envie de savoir en quoi un portique pouvait bien être lié à une alarme, et signifia à Arthur qui s'occupait des sortilèges d'oubliettes pour cette fois. Puis il s'assit auprès du gérant et commença à lui poser des questions sur les Moldus qui étaient venus aujourd'hui.

M. Weasley, de son côté, partit à la recherche des poupées délinquantes. La boutique n'était pas très grande, mais le capharnaüm qui régnait rendait toute progression quelque peu hasardeuse.

- Maman ? appela une voix au détour d'un rayonnage.

Arthur se tourna vers la poupée parlante, un grand modèle à robe bleue.

- Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant ses bras de plastique vers le sorcier. Fais-moi un câlin. Je t'aime ! Fais-moi un câlin. Je t'aime !

Pendant qu'elle répétait les mêmes phrases d'une voix nasillarde, ses immenses yeux clairs écarquillés rivés sur lui, Arthur tentait diverses techniques de désenchantement – sans grand succès, hélas. Des poupées mannequins apparurent sur les étagères, de larges sourires fendant leurs faces, leurs bras raides lui faisant de grands signes certaines lançaient même des clins d'œil au rouquin qui commençait à se sentir mal.

- Je t'aime ! continuait la poupée bavarde en commençant à s'avancer vers lui. Fais-moi un câlin.

Quelque chose lui agrippa la jambe et Arthur constata avec horreur qu'une nuée de petits baigneurs l'encerclaient, se rapprochant de lui à quatre pattes. Une poupée mannequin sauta de la plus haute étagère et manqua de peu sa tête. Comme d'autres se lançaient à sa suite, Arthur tenta de les évitant, butant au passage sur un baigneur et s'étalant de tout son long sur le carrelage. Les poupées mannequins rebondissaient sur son ventre, les poupons escaladaient ses jambes et la poupée en robe bleue était presque sur lui.

Se ressaisissant d'un coup, le sorcier brandit sa baguette et provoqua une explosion qui eut pour effet immédiat de notablement élargir son espace vital. Il se releva d'un bond et entreprit, fébrile, de stupéfixer consciencieusement chaque poupée et de les ranger dans des cages bien fermées.

Lorsque Perkins le rejoignit enfin, après effacé autant de mémoires que nécessaire, Arthur tentait à nouveau de désenvoûter la grande poupée parlante qui, ses bras toujours tendus vers lui, lançait des « Je t'aime ! » désespérés.

* - . - * - . - *

- Et voilà la dernière ! annonça Arthur en posant la cage contenant les baigneurs sur le bureau de McNair.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, mains jointes devant sa moustache. Il observa Arthur s'asseoir en face de lui et commencer la rédaction des formulaires d'exécution, comme promis.

- Je t'aime ! lança la poupée parlante depuis le coin de la pièce. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

Les autres prisonnières n'étaient pas en reste : les mannequins applaudissaient bêtement le moindre mouvement de tête d'Arthur, et les baigneurs se jetaient contre les barreaux dans l'espoir de sortir.

- Quel est ton code ministériel ? demanda le rouquin, qui hésitait.

Walden se rendit compte alors qu'Arthur avait rempli plus d'une douzaine de pages et qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il lui dicta les chiffres, espérant qu'il ne s'était pas trop fait remarquer.

- Je t'aime ! Fais-moi un câlin.

Il se leva. Si seulement Arthur pouvait comprendre ce mal-être qui l'habitait depuis tant d'années…

- Maman, je t'aime !

Il fit quelques pas distraits. Après avoir accepté le fait qu'il n'aimait plus les femmes, il avait traversé un désert de solitude et il avait essayé de compenser en prenant ce boulot de bourreau dont personne ne voulait.

- Fais-moi un câlin. Je t'aime !

Mes ces derniers mois, son esprit s'était libéré, et il lui arrivait de se surprendre à penser à des choses coquines impliquant un homme dans son champ de vision.

- Je t'aime !

Et depuis quelques semaines, les hommes proches de lui s'insinuaient dans ses fantasmes, comme un besoin…

- Walden, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ce fut comme un brouillard qui se lève d'un coup. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait contourné son bureau et s'était penché sur son collègue, leurs nez se touchant presque. Arthur arborait par ailleurs un visage surpris, un peu inquiet, surtout gêné par cette promiscuité soudaine.

Se disant que, maintenant qu'il en était arrivé là, autant tenter le tout pour le tout, Walden McNair porta sa moustache frémissante à la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

Il y eut un court instant de flottement, après lequel Arthur s'échappa d'un bond, renversant sa chaise d'un côté, sa pile de parchemin de l'autre, comme électrisé. Il balbutia une suite de sons qui n'avaient aucun lien entre eux, avant de sortir précipitamment sans plus se soucier de quoi que ce fut dans ce bureau.

Le bourreau McNair soupira : sa tentative avait lamentablement échoué. Il alla se rasseoir à sa place, rassembla le formulaire éparpillé d'un coup de baguette magique et entreprit d'en compléter le remplissage.

Puis il abandonna. Il se frotta les yeux en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Cette histoire allait sans doute s'ébruiter…

- Maman ? demanda la poupée parlante.

- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Oui, il m'arrive de faire de légères psychoses à propos des jouets d'enfants qui prennent vie oO'

Détails supplémentaires :

- Je pensais à la base que McNair serait le sorcier farceur, mais finalement ça n'avait pas grand intérêt, au vu de comment il a géré son dilemme intérieur… De toute façon, je retirerais Arthur tôt ou tard, ça me fera un bon tremplin xD

- Ce que j'appelle 'baigneur', c'est ce poupon tout en plastique qui est donc voué à se baigner… J'ai toujours appelé ça comme ça, mais comme on m'a demandé, je préfère préciser ^^

- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

On se retrouve pour la prochaine fanfic, n'hésitez pas à surveiller nos prochaines publications et faites-moi part de vos commentaires !

Baisers velus et poupées maléfique,

Ela.


End file.
